


The Laying

by Angelwriter3895



Series: Angel Mates [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, Egg Laying, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwriter3895/pseuds/Angelwriter3895





	The Laying

The Laying

Sam was laying in the nest he had created when he felt his body shifting as if he was ready to push something out. It was not a comfortable feeling. Being mate to an archangel made things a bit easier for him because his instincts were stronger. His eyes widened before he called for his mate. “Gabriel, the egg is coming!” 

Gabriel flew in and took Sam’s hand. “I’ve got you my moose.” He had Sam crouch over a towel nest as the sack around the egg burst so the birth could happen. It eased the way out of the birth canal into the world. Gabriel stood ready to catch the egg as it came out of his mate. “Push Sam. Nice and Easy.” He rubbed his mate’s back soothingly to help Sam relax enough for the egg to come. 

After about an hour of pushing and resting the egg was resting on the actual nest beside its twin. Sam had been carrying two eggs. This was something unheard of. Most humans bore only one egg. There had been some groans of pain from Sam, and now both angel and human heard Dean crying out for Castiel. Considering the brothers had gotten knocked up in the same sexual escapade, it made sense. 

Sometime later Sam was resting in Gabriel’s arms exhausted. Pushing out his eggs had taken a lot out of him. Gabriel was stroking Sam’s hair lovingly as Castiel walked in. The seraph looked tired but proud. “Dean has laid his egg. He is asleep now wrapped around them.”

Sam looked up sleepily having heard that. Gabriel chuckled. “Sam here had two healthy eggs. He is a rare one.” He kissed his human’s head.  
Castiel’s eyes went wide. “Two? No wonder Sam was so large.” At Sam’s noise of complaint Castiel chuckled. “I wondered how many you had been carrying. You did well in laying them though.”

Dean shuffled in yawning and Castiel suddenly had a lap full of Dean. He nuzzled into the angel’s neck mumbling. “m’cold Cas.” He had his arms around the angel and under the trench coat. Gabriel chuckled softly at how adorable Dean was acting. He received a lazy bird from Dean at the chuckle. 

Sam mumbled into the leg of Gabriel’s pants’ leg. “Shut up and cuddle.” The moose wrapped Gabriel up in a hug and pulled the angel into to act as teddy bear. It appeared that sleepy hunters who just laid their brood were completely adorable and cuddly. Now they just had to recover and then spend time reading to their brood and keeping them warm and safe. 6 months to go.


End file.
